Lindsey
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: This fic starts when Cuddy picks him up from the asylum, but although they’re back together and planning their wedding, an unexpected visit from 2 unexpected visitors may halt them in their plans.
1. Seeing You Again

Lindsey...

**House and Cuddy were together when he was taken to Mayfield. In fact, they were engaged and expecting a baby. But House started to hallucinate, and she has to wave him goodbye as he goes to Mayfield. **

This fic starts when Cuddy picks him up from the asylum, but although they're back together and planning their wedding, an unexpected visit from 2 unexpected visitors may halt them in their plans.

**P.S. The Lydia Situation did not happen in this story, seeing as Huddy are together in this fic, just so you know.**

Chapter 1: Seeing You Again

Cuddy POV

I sat in the car, driving to pick up Greg from Mayfield.

Rachel was in the back seat, her dark curls masking her face as she slept.

The radio was on, although I wasn't really listening to it, I was too busy thinking.

My hand diverted to my ever protruding stomach, gently stroking it, thinking about the 2 lives that it held.

And the best part about being pregnant?

I am because of Greg, and the love that we share. We have been together for a year, and things had been great. He had been the same brash insensitive guy, but there was an added softness to him, something that other people didn't see.

It wasn't as if we are a conventional couple, and Greg definitely isn't good with over the top romantic gestures, but nevertheless we are a couple, in love.

_But things had been different since he started hallucinating. It pained me to see him in that state; he didn't know what was in his mind and what was real. I tried to be there for him, but he wouldn't let me._

_He hallucinated his father, Amber, Kutner, ex patients, and many others. I think the first 3 got to him more than the others._

_The last nail in the coffin so to speak was when he hallucinated sleeping with someone else, and openly admitted it to me. _

_He was stuck in the confines of insanity, and I had no clue on how to free him._

_And that's when we decided._

_We sat up all night one night, and decided between us that psychiatric help was the only help left._

_He was a wreck, and he saw it as the only way out._

_Not being able to say goodbye to him at the gates was hell._

_He insisted that I didn't come with him, and so Wilson stepped up to the plate._

_We embraced at home, and he kissed Rachel and I goodbye, and with that, he was gone._

_I didn't even know if I'd be able to ring him._

I remember it so clearly, it seems like yesterday, but it had been 2 months.

_A week after he had left, I found out that I was pregnant._

_I kept trying to ring him, but they kept telling me that he was unavailable. I deduced that he was probably causing a stir and kept away from the phone because he was behaving like such an ass._

_After much deliberation, I decided to wait until I picked him up to tell him._

I laughed to myself at the thought of Greg causing so much trouble. He must've turned over a new leaf, because 2 weeks later, I got a phone call.

'_I'm sorry I never rang you earlier,' said Greg in apology._

'_I gathered you were being a naughty boy then Gregory,' I replied sultrily, using his full name to annoy him. 'So how are things?' I ask, my voice softening._

'_Some days are better than others,' he says quietly._

_I hear someone talk in the background, someone with a very authoritarian voice._

'_I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I have group,' he says in apology once more._

'_It's ok, I should really be getting back to work,' I say in response._

_I put down the phone and pushed some paper around my desk._

_I'd had an ultrasound the day before, and I found out we were gonna have twins! I was so excited, and couldn't wait to see Greg again and share our news._

I snap back into reality as the song changes. I listened to it, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel to the beat.

_**Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be**_

Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary night  
You find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry

You find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

So impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
'Cause who's to know  
Which one you let go  
Would have made you complete

Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place  
It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine

And it's like flying without wings  
'Cause you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings

And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings

I found myself thinking about Greg as I listened to the song.

I felt complete as I looked into his eyes every day, and holding Rachel, seeing her smile, made any drug high seem like nothing.

And before I knew it, I was at the gates of Mayfield, and Greg was at the door, waiting for me.

He almost runs to the car to greet us, and I get out to meet him, pulling him into a long passionate kiss of the highest order.

He runs his hands down my sides, and finds my bump.

His gaze moves to my eyes, as if asking a question. I look up at him and nod.

He picks me up and spins me around, kissing me again. When I returned to the ground, he held me close, and I whispered in his ear softly, 'There's 2 of them Greg, it's twins.'

I receive another passionate kiss from him, and he whispers back, 'Take me home.'


	2. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Lindsey...

**House and Cuddy were together when he was taken to Mayfield. In fact, they were engaged and expecting a baby. But House started to hallucinate, and she has to wave him goodbye as he goes to Mayfield.**

This fic starts when Cuddy picks him up from the asylum, but although they're back together and planning their wedding, an unexpected visit from 2 unexpected visitors may halt them in their plans.

**P.S. The Lydia Situation did not happen in this story, seeing as Huddy are together in this fic, just so you know.**

Chapter 2: Home Is Where The Heart Is

The drive home was full of talk about the future.

They had so much to do. There was the wedding to plan, the nursery to decorate, all of those things that Cuddy had to put off because of House being away.

'You have no idea how happy I am about these babies Lise,' whispered Greg, stroking her bump. 'It's like a brand new start for us all.'

'Hmm,' she said, putting her hand over his.

'Have you thought about names?' he asked.

'No, I wanted you to be here before I did. And I don't know the sexes yet. I have a doctor's appointment next week for an ultrasound.'

He smiled softly. Things were looking up for him, for both of them.

_**From the day that I saw you  
I knew that we would pursue  
Cause the chemistry  
we felt that day  
Felt so real, and so true  
Looking back on a year  
we spent together  
How it's been, what  
we went through  
Although we've had our  
little ups and downs  
We've still pulled through**_

Baby girl you're my  
world my everything  
I wanna lace you with  
diamonds and every ring  
Give you everything you  
dream and fantasize  
Cause you can tell me  
that you love me  
Looking in my eyes  
You keep it real with me,  
I keep it real with you  
You keep on loving me,  
I'll keep on loving you  
Keep doing what you do,  
I feel your whole aura  
And I can't wait to hook up  
again tomorrow baby - what

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
My love for you will never end  
You'll always be a part of me  
As long as time keeps  
on passing by  
You'll always be my baby boy.**_

Everytime I look at you,  
I can't believe  
I've found a love so true (and)  
I took my time to put  
my trust in you  
I must admit it was so hard to do  
And every minute that I  
spend with you  
You make me believe I  
have nothing to loose and  
Deep down I always knew  
that you would be mine

Do you believe in destiny  
Because I got a funny feeling  
this was meant to be  
Without you I'd be lost,  
I need you next to me  
Preferably in the house full  
of luxuries and little kids  
From day one I was sprung,  
knew you was gonna be one  
Cause my heart spoke for the  
very first time in a long while  
And every time you smile, I can see us walking up the aisle with you  
carrying my child C'mon

_**[Chorus]**__****_

If you were to go, I don't know  
You're the only one who  
sweeps me off my feet  
Makes my soul go weak  
The only one who makes  
my heart wanna beat and I,  
I could never live without you  
You know that what I feel  
has to be true  
Cause you're my, my sweet love

Ever since the first time,  
that I looked into your eyes  
I knew that you were  
gonna be mine  
Feeling you from the inside,  
when you're not by my side  
You're the only girl  
that's on my mind  
I never knew a love like  
this, a love so strong  
A vision so picture perfect  
it could never be wrong  
I might have to marry you  
one day baby eh..

He looked up at her and smiled. That was their future.

Marriage.

Kids.

Happiness.

***

Balancing Rachel on his hip and holding his cane in his hand, House made his way into the place he had called home for the 6 months before he went to Mayfield.

He'd hardly been back to his place, only occasionally to pick up stuff. It was basically like a storage unit.

He took in his surroundings, so much more homely that the room in Mayfield, his home for 2 months. He couldn't wait to sleep in a proper bed again, with his Lisa by his side.

Coming up behind him, Lisa hugged him.

'Welcome home,' she whispered, kissing him softly.

'Hmmm,' he said. 'I was thinking, I wanna move in here permanently. Move in my stuff, stop half living here.'

She smiled.

'I was gonna mention it, but now you have,' she said with another smile.

'Can we go back to my apartment and sort out the stuff?' he asked eagerly. 'I wanna make here my home forever.'

'Sure,' she said. 'Are you ok carrying Rach back to the car? I'm just gonna go in and get some boxes for your stuff.'

'Okay,' he said. 'I'll call Wilson, he can help me carry the boxes.'

'I can carry them you know,' she replied.

'Not while you're carrying my children. You can, now you're carrying House spawn, be treated like a princess, and waited on hand and foot.'

'I don't think our children will appreciate being called spawn,' she said with a laugh.

'Well they'll have to get used to it,' he said back.

She walked back into the house and came out with boxes. Rachel was now in her car seat, bouncing at seeing House again.

House had called Wilson, and he was meeting them at the apartment with his new girlfriend Katheryn.

Cuddy had called her best friend Brittney, and she was meeting her there too to help out.

'Well then, let's go back to hell,' House said.

'Why hell?' asked Cuddy.

'I was alone there, I had some of my worse moments there, that's where I'm tempted to take Vicodin. But with you, it's like you're my new addiction.'

She smiled. 'You can't overdose on me.'

'I'll sure as hell try,' he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

They pulled up outside House's apartment, and met Katheryn, Wilson and Brittney.

As they turned to go inside, a voice called Greg's name.

As a group, they all turned around to see Stacy with a little girl, about 3 years old.

'What's going on here?' chorused Wilson, House and Cuddy.


	3. Wow

Lindsey...

**House and Cuddy were together when he was taken to Mayfield. In fact, they were engaged and expecting a baby. But House started to hallucinate, and she has to wave him goodbye as he goes to Mayfield.**

This fic starts when Cuddy picks him up from the asylum, but although they're back together and planning their wedding, an unexpected visit from 2 unexpected visitors may halt them in their plans.

**P.S. The Lydia Situation did not happen in this story, seeing as Huddy are together in this fic, just so you know.**

Chapter 3: Wow

_As they turned to go inside, a voice called Greg's name._

_As a group, they all turned around to see Stacy with a little girl, about 3 years old._

"_What's going on here?" chorused Wilson, House and Cuddy._

"Ummm, Hi Guys," said Stacy, almost whispering.

"Is this your daughter?" asked Cuddy softly, bending down to the little girl's level as best she could in her condition.

Stacy nodded. "This is Lindsey," indicating the little girl sitting on her lap with the dark hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Lindsey," said Cuddy. "I'm Lisa. I and your Mommy are friends."

"Baby," whispered Lindsey, tracing the outline of Cuddy's stomach.

"Yeah, baby," Cuddy replied. "2 babies actually."

"Wow," she said, still gazing at Cuddy's abdomen.

"Let's all go inside," suggested Wilson, trying to break the edgy silence that was threatening to fall. "It'll be a tight fit, but we should all squeeze in."

They all agreed and quietly walked into House's small living room. Everyone managed to find a seat in the cramped conditions; on the couch, the arms of the couch, the piano stool, the table and the floor.

"So is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" asked House in frustration. He hated being left in the dark; he wanted to know right now why Stacy had shown up, why this very moment in time?

"I think that I should be the one to explain that," replied Stacy. "Things were left unsaid when I left, and shortly after."

"What happened to Mark?" asked Wilson, butting in.

"Ummm, he left me not long after we left Princeton. You're probably thinking, why? So I'll tell you. I found out that I was pregnant, about 6 weeks after I left. Then Mark left me."

"Why would Mark leave you?" said House in confusion. "Unless..."

"The baby wasn't his. She's yours Greg," said Stacy, looking up into House's eyes. He broke the contact, favouring the floor.

She was upset that he reacted this way; she wanted him to accept his daughter with opened arms. Maybe one day he would, but otherwise, her daughter would not know her real father.

A tense silence filled the room, until Wilson finally reacted with a "Wow". A nervous silence filled the room at Wilson's infamous line, repeated many times a day by him.

"Why keep this from Greg so long? Why not tell him sooner?" Cuddy asked.

"Lisa, you're my friend, don't get me wrong, but I don't see what this has to do with you..."

"Stacy," replied Cuddy coolly. "I just found out that my fiancée and father of my unborn twins has a daughter with his ex. Blame it on the hormones, but I feel really insecure right now."

This stopped Stacy pretty quickly. She bowed her head in shame at the way she had spoken to her friend.

"I'm sorry," she replied softly. "I didn't know."

"Can you answer her question please?" asked House, slightly rude, peeved that Stacy had spoken to Lisa with such iciness. "Because I was just thinking that. Why now? Why not when she was born?"

"I can explain. I didn't know how you'd react to Linds, so I kept quiet. I couldn't keep it a secret from Mark, and so that's why he left me. But now, I'm engaged to this amazing guy, and he knows everything about this situation. He made me realise that Greg had a right to know, and so I came back to make things right."

Everyone remained quiet as House nodded his head.

"So, what do you expect me to do?" asked House.

"I don't expect you to do anything; I just wanted you to know. I'm going to leave now, but I'll be in Princeton for the next month or 2 with Nick and Lindsey before we go back to New York. We're not far away, so if you want contact, that shouldn't be too hard. If you want, you have the next month or 2 to get to know her. But, think first. I don't want you to be a passing visitor, or a friend of the family. Commit to her, don't let her be the outcast with your new family."

"Okay," said House. "Can we spend some time with her tomorrow? We could take her to the zoo and then out for a pizza."

"That would be nice," replied Stacy, getting up and taking Lindsey's hand, slowly walking out of the door.

She looked back at everyone looking up at her.

"Bye everyone," she said.

And with that, she was gone.

"Whoa," said Katheryn and Brittney at the same time.

"You finally spoke up then girls," said Wilson. "Thought we'd accidentally put you on mute."

"I didn't want to say anything, I don't know Stacy, and it's none of my business," said Katheryn, taking Wilson's hand and squeezing it softly with a smile.

"Same here. And you saw the way she spoke to Lise, imagine the way she'd speak to us," said Brittney with a semi scowl.

She hated the thought of Stacy and Lindsey coming between Greg and Lisa. They had worked so hard at their relationship and faced so many barriers that they deserved complete happiness.

But now another barrier had cropped up.

She made a silent prayer to whatever god was listening that this wouldn't wreck Lisa and Greg's relationship.


	4. Family Outing

Lindsey...

**House and Cuddy were together when he was taken to Mayfield. In fact, they were engaged and expecting a baby. But House started to hallucinate, and she has to wave him goodbye as he goes to Mayfield.**

This fic starts when Cuddy picks him up from the asylum, but although they're back together and planning their wedding, an unexpected visit from 2 unexpected visitors may halt them in their plans.

**P.S. The Lydia Situation did not happen in this story, seeing as Huddy are together in this fic, just so you know.**

Just to let you know that there's a poll on my profile about the ending of this fic. So it's in your hands. Go to my profile and decide the fate of this fic. Enjoy. :)

Chapter 4: Family Outing

After Stacy had left, everyone had decided to take Lindsey to the fair rather than the zoo.

Brittney, Katheryn and Wilson wanted to come, to get to know the new member of their dysfunctional family.

House and Cuddy were too happy to agree, someone needed to go on the rides with Lindsey because of Cuddy's pregnancy and House's leg.

They had called Stacy's cell shortly after, and made arrangements. Stacy would drop off Lindsey to theirs at around 10, and they'd make their way to the fairground. Once they'd made a day of it, and had a pizza, then the others would drop Lindsey off once the day was done.

It also gave everyone a chance to meet Nick, Stacy's new fiancé. Everyone wanted to make sure that Lindsey's male role model was suitable.

***

Stacy moved towards the doorway of House's new home; the home that he shared with his fiancée. She could not help but feel a pang of jealousy.

No, she told herself firmly. She was with Nick now, she was happy. He was a responsible role model for Lindsey, and more so he was reliable, more than House could've ever been.

But then again, was he? House had proven himself to be reliable with Cuddy. He had shown everyone he was good with kids, he was amazing with Rachel.

She could not help but fill her mind with what ifs, and found herself just standing outside his door with a blank expression on her face.

Snapping out of her hypnotic, almost trance like state, she knocked on the door.

Katheryn answered the door; she was sorely tempted to make a remark but Wilson had threatened her with no sex for a month if she did. Even though she knew that he'd never go through with this threat, she still kept quiet to keep him happy.

'Stacy, hi, come on in,' she said.

'Who are you?' she asked in confusion.

'I'm Wilson's girlfriend,' she stated coolly, trying to keep a clear head.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I love James, but he really can't keep hold of a girl. You know he's been married 3 times?'

'No actually, I was clueless,' she remarked sarcastically. 'Anyway, Greg, Lise, Brit and Jimmy are in the living room with Rach.'

'Oh right, well let's go then.'

Katheryn led Stacy into the living room, where Wilson was spinning Rachel around his head like an aeroplane, as a smiling House, Cuddy and Brittney looked on.

'Hey guys,' said Stacy, interrupting their fun.

'Hey Lindsey!' exclaimed the whole group going to Lindsey to hug her, completely ignoring Stacy.

Stacy hung around to listen to them coo over her daughter.

'Stacy, you can go you know,' remarked Brittney snarkily. 'We're not gonna kidnap her or turn her against you.'

'Ah Brittney, you just keep appearing in our lives. Ever got the message that we don't want you here?' replied Stacy.

'How dare you!!!' yelled Katheryn, coming to her friend's aid.

'Stacy, that was out of line,' commented House.

'Yeah, I agree,' said Cuddy. 'Brittney has been my best friend since Kindergarten, she's Rachel's godmother and will be godmother to these babies. She will be a big part of all of our lives forever, including Lindsey's. Got it?'

Stacy nodded and left solemnly, ashamed that she had made that comment about Brittney. She had just always felt like Cuddy's other friends had been against her.

Little did she know that she was actually right. The rest of Cuddy's friends knew about her love for House, and resented Stacy for getting in the way of that.

***

Everyone had decided to go in Cuddy's massive people carrier that sat 7 people. House and Cuddy took the front seats, Rachel, Lindsey and Brittney in the middle 3 seats, and Wilson and Katheryn in the back.

'NO MAKING OUT GUYS! I'VE GOT MY PREGNANT FIANCEE WATCHING YOU!' yelled House.

'Ewwwww!' remarked Brit from the middle. 'Perverted pregnant woman!'

'Brit!! You're ment to be on my side!' yelled Cuddy.

'Sorry Lise. At least lucky old Katheryn is getting some,' said Brit solemnly.

'Never mind Brittney, we can set you up with Chase. He needs a little loving now that Cameron's gone,' stated House.

Cuddy through the mirror saw Brittney's blush, and set the whole car 'ooo-ing' at Brittney and her crush on Chase.

***

They arrived at the fairground soon after, the music and bright lights calling, making Lindsey and Rachel gasp in awe.

Everyone went on loads of rides, including the Big Wheel, where all 7 of them managed to squeeze into one compartment. They were all squished together, but it made them laugh.

They all went on the dodgems aka bumper cars. Cuddy sat out with Rachel, House took Lindsey and Wilson, Katheryn and Brittney had their own. Everyone took it easy on House and Lindsey because Lindsey was only little, but the others were ruthless against each other, constantly bumping each other head on, causing them to be repeatedly lectured by the operator.

House took Lindsey on the carousel, where they sat on a horse together. Lindsey loved it so much, she demanded more goes, not just with 'Daddy' but with 'Aunt Britty', 'Aunt Kathy' and 'Uncle Jimmy'.

She came off of the carousel after the 10th go, slightly dizzy but nevertheless happy. She wobbled over to the bench where Cuddy was sitting and sat down.

'How come you don't come on the rides Mommy?' she asked.

Cuddy froze in shock.

'Well sweetie, because I have the babies in my belly, I can't go on the rides in case I hurt them,' she said gently.

'Ohh,' she said.

***

Once they were finished with the fairground, they were starving, so went to a pizza parlor, where they ordered massive pizzas with everything on to share, and gallons of soda.

Back in the car, they found themselves singing along to Clean, which they now claimed was the soundtrack to House's life, about his addiction and his new lease of life with Lisa.

_**There was a time  
When crazy days would start with wine  
And now I tow a different line  
I stay in bed and use my loaf instead of my bread  
And stroll on 'cos I've been thinking so long  
That something's gonna go wrong  
It's gone to my head my vision's all blurred  
And my legs feel like lead**_

But I'm clean yeah  
Friends with Mr Sheen yeah  
Don't have to wean myself off of nothing  
I'm two minutes clean and that's not very often  
Stroll on

There was a time  
When I would dread what I had said  
Waking up in someone's bed  
Wondering who I was  
Naked and cold  
With an ache in my head  
And stroll on 'cos I've been thinking so long  
That something's gonna go wrong  
It's gone to my head my visions all blurred  
And my legs feel like lead

But I'm clean yeah  
Friends with Charlie Sheen yeah  
Gonna meet the Queen yeah  
She's two minutes clean and that's not very often  
Stroll on and on

Clean yeah  
Friends with Mr Sheen yeah  
Don't have to wean myself off of nothing  
I'm two minutes clean and that's not very often  
I'm clean yeah  
Gonna meet the Queen yeah  
I won't be obscene yeah  
'cos I'm two minutes clean and that's not very often  
Stroll on and on and on and on and on  
Oh yeah

***

They arrived at Stacy's house a little while later, and knocked on the door.

Nick answered the door, his murky green eyes fixed upon them.

'Hey guys, come on in,' he said in a friendly tone.

They came in and sat in the living room.

'Well Lindsey,' said Stacy cheerfully. 'Are you gonna say thank you to the guys for taking you out?'

'Yeah,' said Lindsey quietly.

'Thanks Uncle Jimmy,' she said, hugging Wilson tightly.

She moved on to Katheryn. 'And Aunt Kathy,' she said hugging her.

'And Aunt Britty,' she said, hugging her softly.

'And Mommy and Daddy,' she finished, hugging House and Cuddy.

'What did you say honey?' asked Stacy, wanting to confirm what she just heard.

'I said and Mommy and Daddy,' she replied sweetly. 'You told me that Rachel is my sister, right? She calls Daddy and Lisa, Mommy and Daddy, so I call them that too.'

'Sweetie,' said Stacy bending down to her level. 'I'm your mommy, and your daddy is your daddy. Lisa is your daddy's special friend, not your mommy.'

'Like Nick is your special friend?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Stacy replied. Inside she was completely envious, and her jealous side rearing its ugly head, wondering if Lisa was trying to turn her baby against her. The baby that was conceived in the love she and Greg once shared.


	5. The Argument and 911

Lindsey...

**House and Cuddy were together when he was taken to Mayfield. In fact, they were engaged and expecting a baby. But House started to hallucinate, and she has to wave him goodbye as he goes to Mayfield.**

This fic starts when Cuddy picks him up from the asylum, but although they're back together and planning their wedding, an unexpected visit from 2 unexpected visitors may halt them in their plans.

**P.S. The Lydia Situation did not happen in this story, seeing as Huddy are together in this fic, just so you know.**

Just to let you know that there's a poll on my profile about the ending of this fic. So it's in your hands. Go to my profile and decide the fate of this fic. Enjoy. :)

Chapter 5: 

The door closed as the visitors to Stacy and Nick's left.

'Why did she call her Mom?' asked Stacy quietly.

'Stacy, Linds already explained that to you,' said Nick calmly.

'But why did she call her Mom?' repeated Stacy.

'Linds explained it to you,' replied Nick once more.

'But why, did my little girl, the girl conceived in Greg and I's love...call her, call her MOM!' said Stacy, raising her voice.

'Stacy, honey, she got confused, she's 3, she doesn't understand. You told her that Rachel was her sister. Rachel calls Greg and Lisa Mommy and Daddy, so she thinks that she should too. It's not that big of a deal.'

'NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?' she shouted. 'For all I know, they're turning her against me, just waiting for the moment to take my baby away. And then I'll have nothing, my little part of Greg gone, and with them!'

'I thought we were past this,' he replied just as calmly as before.

'Past what?'

'Past you being so hung up on him. Face it Stacy, you're jealous,' he said, becoming angry.

'Jealous of what?'

'Oh, please, where do I begin? Jealous of what Greg has with Lisa, jealous of Lisa's friends, jealous that your own kid prefers another woman to you as a maternal figure. And jealous of the fact that Greg and Lisa are having twins when you're a bitter old barren middle aged woman!'

'How dare you?' spat Stacy at him. 'You have no idea what I went through! I sat there in hope, praying that Greg, the love of my life wouldn't die. I gave my permission to a surgery that still gives him constant pain to this day. I gave birth to Lindsey, enduring hours and hours of labour only to have them wheel me into theatre and cut her out followed by my uterus! She's all I have Nick. I can't lose her.'

'Well, you know what Stacy, you're wrong. You have me. God knows why I stay here, but you have me.'

They carried on arguing, shouting so loud that London, England probably heard them.

Lindsey sat in her room, listening to the shouting and screaming, and furniture throwing.

'Want Mommy and Daddy,' she wailed.

She toddled over to the phone that sat in her parents room and dialled a random number.

'911, what's your emergency?'

'Want my Mommy and Daddy,' she cried. 'Nicky and lady shouting, want my mommy and daddy!!!!'

'Okay, sweetie, what's your name?' asked the operator in concern, listening to the shouting going on in the background.

'Lindsey,' she said in tears.

'Okay Lindsey, I'm Mikey. How old are you?'

'Three,' she whimpered back.

'Okay Lindsey, we're gonna get some people out there to find you and bring you back to your mommy and daddy. Can you tell us where you are?'

'At my house,' she cried. 'We in Princeton.'

'Lindsey, we're tracing this call to find you, so don't put down the phone.'

'Mmkay,' she replied.

'Right Lindsey, we've found you. I want you to stay on the line until they get there. Whereabouts in the house are you?'

'Upstairs,' she mumbled.

Mikey kept her on the line for 5 minutes while the Police came, along with Child Services. Seeing as Stacy and Nick were still viciously arguing, and had put up a hell of a fight with the officers, they were taken downtown so that they could calm down.

A social worker came up the stairs to find Lindsey, sombre but not crying anymore.

'Hey Lindsey, isn't it?' she asked softly, receiving a nod in response. 'I'm Patty, like Patty Cake. I'm gonna help you find your mommy and daddy. Do you know their names?'

'Gweg,' she hiccoughed. 'Gweg House. He my daddy.'

'Okay sweetheart, come with me and we'll take you to find him.'

***

Dun Dun Dun!

It's not all set in stone yet, you still have the power to vote.

The poll is on my profile for the ending of this fic.

So have your say and vote!

Thanks for reading, please review :D x


	6. Naming and A Shock

Lindsey...

**House and Cuddy were together when he was taken to Mayfield. In fact, they were engaged and expecting a baby. But House started to hallucinate, and she has to wave him goodbye as he goes to Mayfield.**

This fic starts when Cuddy picks him up from the asylum, but although they're back together and planning their wedding, an unexpected visit from 2 unexpected visitors may halt them in their plans.

**P.S. The Lydia Situation did not happen in this story, seeing as Huddy are together in this fic, just so you know.**

Just to let you know that there's a poll on my profile about the ending of this fic. So it's in your hands. Go to my profile and decide the fate of this fic. Enjoy. :)

**Just to let you know, and I'm putting this notice on all of my fics, that updates may be a bit sparse over the Holidays. Just simply because I am really busy, but if and when I have time, I'll definitely be seizing it and posting :D**

House and Cuddy sat in their living room, curled together on the sofa, watching a film.

'I can't believe you're making me watch the American President! It's a chick flick!' complained House.

'Awwww honey, do macho guys like you not watch chick flicks with their pregnant fiancée?' asked Cuddy mockingly.

House nodded.

'Tough,' she said with an evil smile. 'I'm carrying the 2 demon spawn of yours, so I get first picks. Live with it.'

'I can't wait for these guys to be born,' said House proudly, gently rubbing her stomach.

'I see you're happy that they're guys?' asked Cuddy, referring to their ultrasound that they had gone to last week, where they found out they were having identical twin boys.

'You bet. We have Rach and Linds, now we're gonna have 2 boys to equal it out. It rocks, I am no longer outnumbered by women. There's gonna be testosterone in the air,' commented House.

'Yuck,' said Cuddy. 'I am glad that you're so happy though. Either way, as long as they were healthy, I would've been delirious.'

'We haven't really talked about names, have we?' mentioned House.

'Nope, you kept ducking the subject,' counter argued Cuddy.

'But I want to now!' whinged House.

'Fine,' said Cuddy, shutting off the TV. 'You know it's only to get out of watching the film, and depriving me of Michael Douglas.'

'Yup.'

'Right then, we need 2 or 3 names for each,' said Cuddy.

'Why so many?'

'It's kind of like a tradition. Every Cuddy generation gives their children 2 middle names,' explained Cuddy.

'Well, I have an idea for one of their names. Bradley. It was my Mom's brother's name. We were close until he died. I was 9,' said House sombrely.

'Awww honey, I love the name Bradley,' she said. 'I was thinking of Elliot for the other little guy, after my grandfather.'

'I like it,' said House. 'Elliot and Bradley House.'

'Middle name,' said Cuddy, reminding him.

'DAMMIT!' he replied.

'I think either Christopher, Jacob, Noel or Alexander would be nice,' she said.

'Well, what ones do you want?' he asked.

'I like all of them, so you pick.'

'I think that Jacob is too biblical, and Noel sounds geeky. So we have Alexander and Christopher.

'For the second middle name, I want to give one of them the middle name of James, after Wilson, and the other Gregory, after you,' she said with a smile.

'Why would you name one of our kids after me? They'll be just like me,' complained House.

'What, you mean, clever, handsome and devilishly charming?' she retaliated.

'Or jerky, arrogant and selfish?' he threw back at her.

'It's not up for negotiation,' she said. 'Now we have to put them together.'

Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

'I wonder who that it,' said Cuddy out loud, confused about who would knock this time of night.

Answering the door, she saw a woman, tall, but not menacing, fairly plump, with a friendly face. By her side, was a sobbing Lindsey.

'Linds, honey, what happened?' asked Lisa, pulling the little girl into her arms and holding her close, but Lindsey was too upset to speak.

'Hi, I'm looking for Greg House,' said Patty gently, trying not to break the moment.

'He's just in here, come in,' said Cuddy, beckoning her in.

They all sat down on the sofa, waiting for House to return from the kitchen.

House came back in, confused at what was going on. His eyes caught Lindsey, sitting on the sofa beside a confused Cuddy.

'Lindsey, what happened?' he asked as his little girl threw herself into his arms.

She didn't speak.

'Mr House, I'm Patricia Hughes from Child Services.'

'Oh my God, what's happened over there?' asked House and Cuddy in unison.

'There had been a domestic incident between a Ms Stacy Warner and Mr Nicholas Samuels. Your daughter here called the Police, and we responded.'

'Oh God.'

'We were concerned about why she was with Ms Warner and Mr Samuels seeing as her parents are here,' questioned Patty carefully.

'I'm not Lindsey's mom,' explained Lisa. 'Stacy is Lindsey's mother, I am Greg's new partner.'

'Ohh, I see,' responded Patty. 'On the 911 call, she said that she wanted her Mommy and Daddy.'

'There had been an incident a little while ago,' explained House. 'She kept hearing Rachel, our daughter calling us Mom and Dad, so she started doing it too. We explained it to her as best we could, and thought no more about it.'

'That's perfectly fine. Ms Warner and Mr Samuels are in custody, and providing that they get bail, they should be out by tomorrow. I have to be going now.'

'Thank you very much Ms Hughes,' said Cuddy, shaking her hand.

'Yes, thank you,' said House, shaking her hand too.

Patty left, and Cuddy noticed that Lindsey had been really quiet while they were talking.

'Linds, you ok honey?' asked House softly.

Lindsey nodded.

'Do you fancy doing something special Linds?' asked Lisa.

'Yeah,' whispered Lindsey.

'We're sorting out names for your baby brothers, and we can't decide where to put some of the middle names. You wanna help us?' she asked.

'Yeah,' said Lindsey more confidently.

'Okay,' said House, scooping Lindsey onto his lap. 'We have Elliot and Bradley, in there,' pointing to Cuddy's stomach.

'But they need middle names,' said Lisa. 'What middle name should Bradley have, Alexander or Christopher?'

'Alexander,' said Lindsey, pronouncing it strangely.

'So that means that Elliot gets Christopher. What about the other one? Should Elliot get James, or Gregory?'

'Gwegory,' she said. 'Like Daddy.'

'So Bradley gets James.'

'We've done it Linds,' said House.

'We sure have,' replied Lisa. 'Elliot Christopher Gregory House and Bradley Alexander James House.'

Cuddling up together on the couch, they all fell fast asleep, Lindsey feeling secure with her 2 favourite adults either side of her.

***

Don't forget that the end of this fic is in your hands.

Vote now!

:D


	7. Messing With Wilson and Pancakes

Lindsey...

**House and Cuddy were together when he was taken to Mayfield. In fact, they were engaged and expecting a baby. But House started to hallucinate, and she has to wave him goodbye as he goes to Mayfield.**

This fic starts when Cuddy picks him up from the asylum, but although they're back together and planning their wedding, an unexpected visit from 2 unexpected visitors may halt them in their plans.

**P.S. The Lydia Situation did not happen in this story, seeing as Huddy are together in this fic, just so you know.**

Just to let you know that there's a poll on my profile about the ending of this fic. So it's in your hands. Go to my profile and decide the fate of this fic. Enjoy. :)

**Just to let you know, and I'm putting this notice on all of my fics, that updates may be a bit sparse over the Holidays. Just simply because I am really busy, but if and when I have time, I'll definitely be seizing it and posting :D**

Lindsey, House and Cuddy woke up the next morning, curled closely together, feeling warm and comfortable.

House was awake first, and smiled as he observed the sight going on below him.

Cuddy was snuggled into the crook of his arm and drooling lightly on his shirt, but it didn't bother him. It was nice that she was sleeping properly for a change, being pregnant with twins did not do wonders for her sleeping patterns.

Lindsey was using House's stomach as a cushion on the other side of the sofa to Cuddy. She had a look of pure peace on her face, a gentle smile and was breathing lightly. It was if she had forgotten everything that had happened the previous night, as if what had occurred was completely gone for her mind.

He really had the urge to move, but couldn't disturb the pure angelic vision that was transpiring below him.

Trying hard not to move was harder than expected, and eventually, he had no choice but to move his leg as it was giving him pain.

Becoming still immediately after didn't help, for Lindsey was starting to stir. She opened her eyes seconds later, yawning, stretching and taking in her surroundings.

'Hey Daddy,' she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

'Hey honey,' he replied, ruffling her hair affectionately.

'Daddy, stop it,' she said rather loudly.

'Shh, honey,' he said. 'We don't wanna wake Lisa up yet.'

She quietened down.

'I think that we should make Lisa some breakfast, let her wake up in her own time.'

Lindsey nodded in agreement.

Walking to the kitchen hand in hand, Lindsey and House contemplated what to do for Cuddy for breakfast.

'Pancakes,' said Lindsey confidently.

'How about Wilson's infamous macadamia nut pancakes?' he enquired.

'YEAH!' exclaimed Lindsey.

'Well, I have forgotten how to make them...but let's call up old Uncle Wilson and see how you go about doing them.'

Picking up Lindsey and sitting her on a stall, House went to grab the phone.

'Hey...Wi...Katheryn?' asked House in confusion.

'This better be good, you're interrupting,' said Katheryn sternly.

'Oooh, early morning booty call?' asked House.

'Yup, and you're interrupting it,' replied Katheryn.

'Kathy baby, who's on the phone?' asked Wilson.

'Your asshole of a best friend,' she said, passing him the phone.

'House you ass, I was about to get laid!' said Wilson, earning him a slap from Katheryn.

'I'm sorry Kathy,' he said to Katheryn lovingly, putting the phone back to his ear to talk to House. 'Rephrasing, I was about to make love to my girlfriend, who you have pissed off so much that she is not in the mood.'

'Boy are you whipped. Anyway, I have sproglet House numero uno here with me, and we wanna make Lisa pancakes. Need the recipe Jimmy Boy.'

Quickly reciting the recipe, and cursing at House a little more, Wilson put down the phone.

Within 10 minutes, the smell of pancakes filled the air, wafting gently over to Cuddy, tickling her nostrils.

Awake, though not with her eyes open, Cuddy gently sniffed the air.

Realising what delicious surprise awaited her, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She wandered aimlessly into the kitchen to find a head to foot pancake mixture covered and giggling Greg and Lindsey.

'I see you guys made pancakes. And messed up my kitchen,' she said.

'It was fun,' exclaimed Lindsey, throwing some pancake mix at Greg.

'Lindsey,' scolded Cuddy.

'What? He started it,' she said innocently.

'Now why doesn't that surprise me,' she said, looking at House as if he were a little kid.

'Well Lise,' he said proudly. 'Sit down and eat your pancakes, all of them, before Linds does, and the little rugrat will help me to clear up.'

'Yeah right,' said Lindsey.

'Well, your little 'rugrat' is going to talk to me for a while in the dining room while YOU clear up.'

'AWWW MAN!'


	8. Illness, Lawyers and Revelations

Lindsey...

**House and Cuddy were together when he was taken to Mayfield. In fact, they were engaged and expecting a baby. But House started to hallucinate, and she has to wave him goodbye as he goes to Mayfield.**

This fic starts when Cuddy picks him up from the asylum, but although they're back together and planning their wedding, an unexpected visit from 2 unexpected visitors may halt them in their plans.

**P.S. The Lydia Situation did not happen in this story, seeing as Huddy are together in this fic, just so you know.**

Just to let you know, and I'm putting this notice on all of my fics, that updates may be a bit sparse over the Holidays. Just simply because I am really busy, but if and when I have time, I'll definitely be seizing it and posting :D

'_Well, your little 'rugrat' is going to talk to me for a while in the dining room while YOU clear up.'_

'_AWWW MAN!' _

While House cleaned up the mess he and Lindsey had made, Cuddy sat with Lindsey in the dining room.

Their conversation was briefly interrupted by an awake Rachel.

'Lindsey honey, I've just gotta go and get Rachel, I'll be back in a second. Don't let your daddy make you help him clean up.'

'Okay Lisa,' she replied.

Cuddy returned a few minutes later with Rachel in her arms. House came in a few seconds later, tea towel in hand and still covered in batter.

'Hey Rach, you're awake. Was beginning to think you were in a coma,' said House affectionately, ruffling her hair and making her groan.

'Aww, I don't think she's very well, she's been asleep for 15 hours straight, and she's running a bit of a fever,' replied Cuddy, holding Rachel closer. 'Probably the flu, I'll get her some ibuprofen.'

'Don't worry honey, you sit down, I'll get it,' said House, walking back into the kitchen.

He returned soon after with the medication and a spoon. Cuddy poured out a small measure and made Rachel swallow it.

'I'll lay her on the couch,' suggested House, taking Rachel from Cuddy and lying her down on the couch, covering her with a blanket.

Lindsey sat on the other couch, with House and Cuddy.

'Honey,' said Cuddy slowly after a long silence. 'We need to talk in the kitchen.'

'Sure,' said House. 'Linds, why don't you put on the TV? Keep it low so you don't wake Rach.'

'Okay Daddy,' she replied.

House and Cuddy made their way into the kitchen and shut the door, leaving it open just a crack so that they could listen out for the kids.

'I think that we should make arrangements for Stacy and Nick to get out of prison,' said Cuddy.

House sighed. 'I know. I can't believe that Stacy would put Linds through this.'

'I know what you mean,' she said, gently squeezing his hand. 'But we can't keep them in there forever.'

'You're right,' was the reply she got from him.

'I'll call Kevin,' said Cuddy, reaching for the phone and dialling. 'Hey Kev, it's Lisa. Yeah, we're all great, how's Ellis and the kids? Oh, that's good. We're all fine. Yeah, I need a favour. You know about Lindsey right? I know you never got to meet her because you were in London with Ellis and the kids, but I gather Brit or Katheryn filled you in. Well, there's been some trouble. Lindsey's mom and stepfather got themselves arrested last night. I think they could do with a lawyer. Well, you're the best one I know. Thanks, I owe you one. Stacy Warner and Nicholas Samuels, they're over at Princeton Borough Police Department. Okay, I'll see you later. Give my love to everyone. Bye.'

She put down the phone and said, 'He's on his way over there. Stacy and Nick should be out in a couple of hours.'

'I don't think I want Lindsey to go back with them,' whispered House.

'I know,' she said, reading his mind. 'Let's wait and see what Kevin can do. Even he might not be able to get them out.'

House nodded.

The next few hours were taken up by playing with Lindsey and keeping an eye on Rachel as she slept. Lindsey was happy to have so much time with her dad and Lisa. She never got as much with her mom and Nick, they were always working. But Lisa and her dad had the day off, and they were spending it on her.

The phone rang, the sound echoing around the room.

House stood up to answer it while Cuddy finished her game of Ludo with Lindsey.

'Hello...Oh hi Kevin. So, what's happened?'

His face dropped slightly as Kevin gave him the news. After thanking Kevin, he put the phone down and turned to Lisa.

'Was that Kevin?' she asked.

'Yeah,' he said slowly. 'You're not gonna believe this...'

***

Sorry, had to leave it on a cliffie.

Review, and I will update ASAP to let you know what's happening.

Polls closed, thanks to everyone for voting.


	9. Rage Attacks and Selflessness

Lindsey...

**House and Cuddy were together when he was taken to Mayfield. In fact, they were engaged and expecting a baby. But House started to hallucinate, and she has to wave him goodbye as he goes to Mayfield.**

This fic starts when Cuddy picks him up from the asylum, but although they're back together and planning their wedding, an unexpected visit from 2 unexpected visitors may halt them in their plans.

**P.S. The Lydia Situation did not happen in this story, seeing as Huddy are together in this fic, just so you know.**

Just to let you know, and I'm putting this notice on all of my fics, that updates may be a bit sparse over the Holidays. Just simply because I am really busy, but if and when I have time, I'll definitely be seizing it and posting :D

**So, the poll is back....what will happen?**

_His face dropped slightly as Kevin gave him the news. After thanking Kevin, he put the phone down and turned to Lisa._

'_Was that Kevin?' she asked._

'_Yeah,' he said slowly. 'You're not gonna believe this...'_

'Believe what?' asked Lisa slowly, concern evident on her face.

House remained silent, shock still present in his facial expressions.

'Honey, you're starting to scare me,' she said, standing up to go over to him. 'What happened? Did she die, has she escaped, what?'

'None of those,' said House quietly. 'They've sectioned her.'

'What?' exclaimed Cuddy. 'Why?'

'She had some sort of rage attack, and killed an officer. Then she went into some sort of mental breakdown. They've charged her with murder one, Kevin's trying to get her to plead insanity. But even if that works, she's gonna be in a high security criminal mental hospital for a long time,' explained House, half not believing it himself.

'I can't believe it,' said Cuddy. 'What about Nick?'

'Kevin's giving him a ride here now, we can talk to him about everything,' said House.

'How do we tell Linds?' asked Cuddy.

'I don't know, maybe say that Stacy isn't well,' replied House in confusion. 'And that's she's had to go away, but she'll always love her?'

Cuddy nodded in agreement.

'Well,' said House, deeply exhaling. 'No time like the present.'

Cuddy took his hand and they walked slowly into the living room, where Lindsey was with Rachel.

'Linds?' asked Cuddy, beckoning her to come over.

'What's wrong Lisa? You look upset. You too Daddy,' she said softly.

'You know that the police officers took your Mommy and Nick away for doing a bad thing?' said House, his heart nearly breaking as his little girl sombrely nodded in reply.

'Well, when Mommy and Nick were with the police, your Mommy got sick, and did another bad thing,' said Cuddy gently, stroking the little girl's back.

'A really bad thing?' asked Lindsey, tears filling her little blue eyes.

'Yeah sweetie,' said Cuddy tearfully.

'The police have sent your Mommy somewhere to get better,' explained House.

'So she'll be back soon?' asked Lindsey gently.

'No sweetie, I'm sorry. She's really sick,' said Cuddy.

'So I'm staying here?' Lindsey replied.

House and Cuddy nodded gently.

Lindsey gave a small smile, and went over to sit with a groggy Rachel.

'Don't worry Rachel,' she said soothingly. 'My Mommy's ill too, but people are looking after her. I'm gonna stay here with you until she gets better enough to look after me. I hope that's okay.'

She gave Rachel a small hug and smiled at House and Cuddy.

Cuddy could not help the tears running down her face, even through it all, Lindsey still thought of others over herself. She stroked her bump gently, feeling Elliot and Bradley kick at her touch. She felt blessed to have these 2 beautiful girls in her life, who would make amazing big sisters to her little boys.

She walked over to the girls and put her arms around them, House joining them in their group hug.

'We're so lucky to have you both,' said Cuddy softly. 'We love you.'

'We love you too,' was the response from the 2 girls, now cuddled up on the sofa under the blanket.

Smiling a soft smile at the girls, Cuddy stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

'I'll be back in a minute girls, just going to make some tea,' she said softly.

House followed her into the kitchen, wondering if this was affecting her more than she let on.

He found her at the counter, gently sobbing over her tea cup. Walking up to her, he put his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle, loving embrace. She turned to face him, and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

'I know,' he said gently.

He kept her in his embrace for a little while longer, before breaking apart to hand her a tissue.

'Thanks,' she said. 'I still can't believe it Greg. There was a time when she was the sanest person I knew, and now this.'

'Maybe Nick can tell us a bit more. He must've been there to see her deteriorate,' he said calmly.

Once the tea was made, they made their way back into the living room, to find a cuddled up Lindsey and Rachel, sleeping quietly.

'Awww, they look so cute,' said Cuddy.

'Yeah,' replied House. '2 months and they'll be 2 boys there with them.'

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

'I can't wait,' she said with a smile.

She sat down on the sofa, where House joined her.

'Will you hold me for a while?' she asked timidly.

'You don't ever have to ask,' he said softly, taking her into his arms.

She snuggled into his warmth, timing her breath with his and relaxing into his touch.

'I think that this will be one of our last quiet moments ever,' said House with a laugh.

Cuddy giggled.

'Well honey, in 2 months, we'll have Elliot and Bradley screeching while Linds and Rach run around.'

'Oh my God,' said House with a groan. 'How did we get ourselves into this?'

'I could show you,' said Cuddy, wiggling her eyebrows.

He moved closer to her, kissing her gently, but then he broke it just as it got passionate.

'Maybe this should wait until later?' he said. 'Kevin and Nick are on their way.'

'Ahhh, no fair,' she whined. 'Pregnant woman needs loving!'

'Crippled man doesn't want to scar your practically brother in law Kevin and Nick for life!'

She pouted, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

'I hate you,' she said.

'Ahhh, you hate me now, but you'll love me later.'

'I'll hold you to that,' she replied, earning a wink from him.


	10. Delta, Explanations and Narcissism

Lindsey...

**House and Cuddy were together when he was taken to Mayfield. In fact, they were engaged and expecting a baby. But House started to hallucinate, and she has to wave him goodbye as he goes to Mayfield.**

This fic starts when Cuddy picks him up from the asylum, but although they're back together and planning their wedding, an unexpected visit from 2 unexpected visitors may halt them in their plans.

**P.S. The Lydia Situation did not happen in this story, seeing as Huddy are together in this fic, just so you know.**

Sorry if this chapter is really awful, I have a sinus infection, which causes headaches, which makes it pretty hard to concentrate.

**Sorry if my details on Narcissistic Personality Disorder are wrong, I just googled it.**

Coming close to the end now, but may continue if I have the ideas.

**So, you've seen in the last chapter that Stacy has been arrested, which was the majority vote on the poll that was on my profile. I added the mental illness as a little twist. Hope you enjoyed it.**

As House and Cuddy laid on the sofa and relaxed together, the door bell rang.

Signalling to Cuddy to stay on the sofa, House went and opened the door to Kevin, his wife Ellis carrying a baby car seat and a dishevelled Nick. He gestured for them to come in and they sat on the sofa. By this time Cuddy was standing up to greet them.

'Ellis!' exclaimed Cuddy. 'I wasn't expecting you to be here!'

She waddled over to her and hugged her friend.

'This must be my gorgeous little goddaughter to be,' cooed Cuddy.

'Yeah,' replied Ellis proudly. 'This is Delta Marie Matthews.'

'What a pretty name!' replied Cuddy. 'So, how was London?'

'Uhhh, pretty boring. The weather there at the moment is god damn awful. Went and visited my Mom, she was complaining that I was 'too American' and it was a bad idea for me to have moved here to study. The kids enjoyed seeing the sights though,' said Ellis.

'Sounds like fun,' said Cuddy sarcastically. 'So where are the kids now?'

'Finlay, Kai and JP are at school and Livvy and Calysta are at preschool,' she replied.

'Oh my God they grow up so fast!' exclaimed Cuddy. 'So JP's 16, Kai's 12, Finlay's 8 and Livvy and Calysta's 4? And now you have little Delta. 6 kids in 16 years. You don't want anymore, do you?'

'Oh god no!' exclaimed Ellis. '6 is more than enough for me.'

'Right, can I get you guys anything before we sit down and talk?' asked Cuddy.

They all shook their heads.

'Okay then, let's talk,' said Cuddy, gesturing for everyone to sit down.

Sitting down, they began to talk.

'Kev asked me to come here to explain the psychological element of this,' said Ellis slowly. 'I'll do the best I can, although criminal psychology isn't my forte.'

'Thanks,' said House.

'We should try and keep this conversation as quiet as possible,' suggested Cuddy. 'Linds and Rach are asleep, I don't want to wake them.'

The rest of them nodded their heads in agreement.

'Right,' said Kevin. 'The latest developments are that Stacy refuses to plead insanity, even though her psychological assessment revealed problems. I'll pass you on to my wife for psychobabble info.'

'Basically, Stacy's assessment revealed a problem. It showed that she has Narcissistic Personality Disorder. I'm sure you're familiar with the term Pathological Narcissist. The psychologist feels that she conforms to the criteria for diagnosis, which is obsession with a fantasy, envy to the point of wanting to destroy, a grandiose sense of self, requires constant attention, uses others for their own gains, paranoid delusions and devoid of empathy. Does this ring true for any of you? Because there will have been signs before now.'

'I can answer that,' said Nick.

'I guess I could in a way too,' said House.

'You go first,' said Nick to House. 'You were with her before I was.'

'Okay,' said House. 'It was little things I guess, I thought it was hormones or Stacy being Stacy. She wanted to be important, she thought that she was entitled to being important, that she had to mix with people of a higher status and class. She was very needy as well, always wanting to be near me, and she'd get jealous a lot. She was especially jealous of Lisa. She believed that Lisa and I were sleeping together, which I suppose could be a delusion. And she couldn't identify with other people. What about you Nick?'

'Pretty much the same, but the delusions were far worse. She kept on saying that she thought you and Lisa were plotting to take Lindsey away, which was completely untrue. I heard her say to herself one night that she wanted to destroy you. I tried to make her put herself in your position, but she refused. The rage attacks she had were quite severe, scary as well. She became so strong, it was like she was a different person,' said Nick quietly.

'Well then it appears that the psychologist was right,' replied Ellis.

'So what happens now?' asked Cuddy.

'She will be put into a high security mental hospital before her trial and receive treatment. Then it's up to a jury. If they vote guilty, she'll have to go back, if they vote non guilty, they may release her, but if she's a danger to herself they will place her in a psychiatric facility,' replied Kevin.

'So it's likely that she will be put into somewhere like Mayfield?' asked House.

'Most likely,' answered Kevin. 'From what I've seen of Stacy's behaviour, she's a danger to herself, so release is unlikely. And the evidence against her is very strong, there are a number of eyewitnesses and forensic evidence.'

They were interrupted by a stirring Lindsey on the sofa. She sat up and rubbed her eyes gently. Once her eyes were open, she glimpsed Nick.

'Nicky!' she practically shouted, going to hug him.

'Hey trouble,' he said with a smile, scooping the little girl up into his arms.

'Lisa and Daddy told me about Mommy,' she said sadly. 'But people are gonna make her better, right?'

Hugging her closer, Nick said, 'Yeah sweetie, it is just gonna take a while.'


	11. Epilogue 1

Lindsey...

**House and Cuddy were together when he was taken to Mayfield. In fact, they were engaged and expecting a baby. But House started to hallucinate, and she has to wave him goodbye as he goes to Mayfield.**

This fic starts when Cuddy picks him up from the asylum, but although they're back together and planning their wedding, an unexpected visit from 2 unexpected visitors may halt them in their plans.

**P.S. The Lydia Situation did not happen in this story, seeing as Huddy are together in this fic, just so you know.**

Right, here is Part 1 of the epilogue. There'll be a fair few of them I think, I'll discuss it with the muses.

**Sorry for the AN, my mind went blank, it's what happens when I'm off school ill.**

Having trouble standing due to her ever growing 8 months pregnant twin waistline, Cuddy sat on the sofa as House got Lindsey and Rachel ready for their day out at the hospital. It was House's idea too strangely, which made her even more suspicious.

She gave a small laugh to herself at the thoughts circulating in her mind.

_House getting the girls ready._

She couldn't wait to see how the girls would end up looking. Probably like mini House's, complete with matching cane. She saw them hiding under his side of the bed a few nights ago, no doubt he was saving them for such an occasion where he could embarrass her.

Deciding that warning House of that fact would be safest, Cuddy called out, 'Greg, save the mini House outfits and matching canes for Halloween, the hospital already knows that Linds and Rach are yours.'

'Oh ye of little faith,' mocked House, walking down the stairs, Lindsey behind him and Rachel in his arms.

Cuddy was shocked at the sight that was before her.

There stood Lindsey and Rachel, their dark hair brushed and in neat pigtails, and wearing matching white dresses with blue embroidery.

'Awwww Greg, look how cute they look,' she exclaimed. 'And you're wearing _that shirt_.'

'What shirt?' he asked.

'The sky blue one that was responsible for Elliot and Bradley even coming into existence,' she replied, reminding him.

'Oh right, that one. Right, so you're ready, I'm ready, the girls are ready. We're set, right?'

'Sure,' she said, motioning to get up.

'Allow me,' said House, helping to lift her up.

House limped, Cuddy waddled and Lindsey and Rachel skipped merrily to the car. Cuddy sat in the passenger side, House strapped in the kids and got into the driver's seat.

'Let's go then,' said House enthusiastically.

'You're chipper and you're doing what I say?' asked Cuddy in shock. 'Wow.'

'Ummmmmm, I'm telling Jimmy,' said House in a childlike voice. 'You stole his word!'

Cuddy gave a small giggle in reply.

Arriving at the hospital, Rachel and Lindsey got out and obediently waited for House to ease Cuddy out.

'Mommy's not fat,' explained Lindsey to Rachel. 'There's 2 babies in her belly, and they make her look bigger.'

Cuddy smiled as she finally got out of the car. Lindsey and Rachel took the lead, hand in hand, House and Cuddy lagging behind.

Taking the lift to one of the upper floors, Cuddy got confused. House's office wasn't up that far.

'Why are we this far up?' she asked.

'You'll see,' said House with a smirk.

He took Cuddy and the kids into one of the conference rooms, and they were met by a loud 'SURPRISE!'

Cuddy gasped and the kids squealed. The room was covered in blue balloons, streamers, presents covered in different shades of blue wrapping paper, and the best part was that the people she loved were here. All of her friends who she loved as family.

Ellis and Kevin were there with their kids JP, Finlay, Kai, Calysta, Livvy and Delta. Cuddy smiled. The Matthews kids, every single one of them, were her godchildren, her honorary nieces and nephews. They brought fun and havoc wherever they went.

Katheryn and Wilson were sitting in the corner, Katheryn grasping something that looked remarkably like an ultrasound picture. She smiled again. It was great that their relationship had moved on so quickly, they both deserved it.

Brittney and Chase were smiling from ear to ear, their hands intertwined. Another smile escaped Cuddy. She knew that one was coming, divorcee and singleton. And she had a feeling that they'd be together for a long time.

After opening all the presents, Cuddy stood up to hug everyone, starting with Wilson and Katheryn, moving onto Ellis, Kevin and the kids. She ended up with Brittney and Chase, hugging the two of them close.

And then she felt a trickle down her leg, which made Brittney squeal and Chase look perturbed.

'Ummm Lisa? You need to get to maternity...' said Chase.

'Aaaahhhhh!' yelled Cuddy as a contraction took over her. 'It's too early!'

'Lisa,' said Chase slowly. 'You're due in 3 and a bit weeks, it's okay. Wilson's gone to get you a wheelchair, we'll take you down to maternity and you'll get to meet your babies.'

_Several hours later..._

Cuddy sat in her hospital bed in Maternity gazing at her 2 newborn sons, lying together, side by side. House had taken Lindsey and Rachel to the cafeteria to get food, and she was alone with them.

She decided that from now on, her work hours will be as little as possible, she was determined to spend the maximum amount of time possible with her babies. All 4 of them.

Lindsey, Rachel and House came bouncing in through the door, followed by Ellis, Kevin and the kids, Katheryn, Wilson, Brittney and Chase.

Lindsey and Rachel got first looks at them.

'Hey babies,' said Lindsey. 'I'm Lindsey, your big sister, you can call me Linds if you like. Daddy can't teach you guys sports because of his leg, but me, Mommy and Rachel will try. We're gonna be one big happy family now.'

Katheryn and Wilson were next.

'Awwww,' cooed Katheryn. 'They're sooo cute. Hey Guys, I'm Aunt Kathy and this is Uncle Wilson. In 6 months, you guys will have some cousins to play with. Hope you'll like that'

Everyone turned around to look at her.

'Did I forget to mention that it was twins?' she asked innocently.

'Well they do say it runs in families,' said Brittney, laughing. 'Ellis had them, Lise had them and now Kath's having them.'

'You know what that means Brit?' said Lisa.

'You're next,' chorused everyone.

'Easy now, Chase and I have only been going out for a month,' said Brittney, trying to divert the subject.

Wilson, holding Bradley, said, 'So, I'm Uncle Wilson. No doubt I'll be paying for you and your brother's lunches when you're older like I do for your dad now.'

Brittney and Chase were next holding the twins.

'Hey guys,' said Brit gently. 'Oh my God, how adorable are they?'

'They sure are,' replied Chase, thinking about what their children would look like.

The babies ended up being passed around Ellis, Kevin and all of their kids minus Delta, before they ended up back with House and Cuddy.

'Come on everyone!' exclaimed Katheryn. 'Let's take a picture.'

'But who'll take it?' asked Ellis. 'We all wanna be in it.'

As if on cue, Nurse Brenda walked in.

'Hey Brenda?' asked Cuddy. 'Will you take a picture of us all?'

'Sure,' she replied, taking the camera from Katheryn.

Everyone crowded in together around House, Cuddy, Lindsey, Rachel and the twins.

After looking at the picture, everyone agreed that this would be on their walls for many years to come.


	12. Epilogue 2

Lindsey...

**House and Cuddy were together when he was taken to Mayfield. In fact, they were engaged and expecting a baby. But House started to hallucinate, and she has to wave him goodbye as he goes to Mayfield.**

This fic starts when Cuddy picks him up from the asylum, but although they're back together and planning their wedding, an unexpected visit from 2 unexpected visitors may halt them in their plans.

**P.S. The Lydia Situation did not happen in this story, seeing as Huddy are together in this fic, just so you know.**

Right, here is Part 2 of the epilogue.

**I think that this may be the last chapter...Thank you all for reading :) x**

_Roughly 18 months later..._

Dressed in a simple white strapless dress that showed off her figure, Cuddy was nervous.

'Something's going to go wrong!' she exclaimed. 'I can feel it!'

'Relax honey, it won't!' reiterated Ellis for the billionth time.

'Sweetie,' said Katheryn softly. 'You're marrying the guy of your dreams today. You've come through so much that today is going to go off flawlessly.'

'Yeah,' agreed Brittney, her eyes diverting to the playpen in the corner, where 2 year old Delta played, along with 18 month old Elliot and Bradley, and the most recent addition to their little dysfunctional family, the Wilson twins, Annabeth and Adam.

'Something you want to share with us?' asked Ellis, noticing her loving gaze towards the children.

'No,' said Brittney, her subconscious mind sending her hand towards her abdomen.

'I knew it!' exclaimed Ellis. 'There's gonna be a baby Chase around soon!'

'No way!' exclaimed Katheryn excitedly. 'That's awesome! Now we knew why you became designated driver for the Bachelorette Party.'

'Hmmm, yeah. You never know, you could finish off our little tradition of twins...' said Cuddy with a grin. 'You're the only one left.'

Brittney groaned. 'As if I didn't feel worse enough already.'

'Ah, come on Brit, be happy,' said Cuddy pleadingly. 'It's my wedding day, I command you to!'

'Okay then,' said Brittney as Cuddy pulled the both of them into a big hug.

'Hate to be a party pooper, but baby needs oxygen, and we're ruining the dresses,' said Brittney.

'Oh right,' the rest answered, breaking apart from the hug and smoothing down their dresses.

Ellis, Katheryn and Brittney were the joint maids of honor, as Cuddy couldn't decide between them, she loved them all equally, like sisters. Probably even more than the one sister she did have. Her maids of honor wore deep purple strapless dresses and heels. They were going to partner House's groomsmen and Best Man...Their husbands. Ellis with Kevin, Brittney with Chase, and Katheryn with Wilson, the best man.

Lindsey, Rachel and Ellis' 6 year old daughters Livvy and Calysta were the bridesmaids/flowergirls, and wore matching dresses to the maids of honor, but a pint sized strap version, with white embroidery and ballet pumps.

After a final hair and make up check, the girls picked up their bouquets of white roses and Cuddy picked up her bouquet of purple roses. They were ready.

House was waiting at the bottom of the aisle, dressed smartly in his tux. His groomsmen and best man had been waiting at the top for their women.

Dropping off all of the younger kids with House and Cuddy's Moms, Wilson signalled for the music to start.

The music started, a gentle melody that was not quite the bridal march. With a basket of white and purple rose petals in their hand, Lindsey, Rachel, Livvy and Calysta walked down the aisle, one behind the other, scattering the petals as they went.

After a quick 'have I got the rings' check, Wilson took his fiancee's arm and led her down the aisle.

Brittney and Chase followed, and Chase couldn't help but notice how much she was glowing.

Ellis and Kevin were last out, making their way down the aisle and standing where they needed to be at the end.

The bridal march started, and everyone was on their feet.

Beginning to walk down the aisle, Cuddy had a beaming smile on her face. Almost everyone she had ever known was here, smiling back at her.

She saw her Mom and Dad, House's Mom, all of her aunts and uncles, her cousins, her sister and brother in law, Thirteen and Foreman, Taub and his wife, Lucas, Nick, her grandmother, Ingrid, Cameron, Alvie, Bonnie, Wilson's brothers and even her childhood friends from back home.

She also couldn't help but notice how many of House's ex patients were there. She saw Hannah, the girl with the tapeworm, Adam the autistic boy, and many more whose names she could not put to faces.

By the time she got to House, she was overwhelmed.

When it came to the vows, it had been decided that they would recite their own. House went first.

'I can't believe we made it to this day Lise. Look how far we've come, look how many hurdles we've jumped over, just to make it to today. And here we are. We've faced so much together and came through fighting. We had me in Mayfield, then we welcomed Lindsey into our lives, Stacy's illness and all the troubles that caused, then we had Elliot and Bradley, the boys to complete our family. We're so unbelievably lucky, any couple with a love less wouldn't have survived. But we did, we beat the odds. And here we are now. I promise to be there forever, that you're the only woman in my life, that I'll love you until I die. Because you're my soulmate.'

Welling up slightly, Cuddy followed.

'Here we are, a day we've been waiting to come around for so long. There've been times when I thought we wouldn't make it, that our love wasn't strong enough, but it kept surprising me by growing stronger everytime an obstacle came in our way. Everything that's happened has only made us happier. We've got 2 beautiful daughters and 2 beautiful sons, and now we're up here today, sealing the deal in front of everyone we have ever known and loved. And it feels good. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, wake up next to you every morning, and to fall asleep next to you at night. You've completed me, and now I promise to love you, be faithful to you, and trust you with my life, like I've always done and will do until I die.'

There was not a dry eye in the room.

'You may now kiss the bride,' was said emotionally by the registrar, wiping a tear from their eye.

Pulling her as close to him as possible, House captured Cuddy's lips with a passionate kiss that went on forever, but did not seem long enough for them. Eventually, Wilson had to pry them apart.

Giggling and taking House's hand, Cuddy said, 'Shall we, Mr House?'

'Yes we shall Mrs House,' was the reply she received.

And she knew from then that nothing could stand in their way, because they were a family now.


End file.
